Know the Lyena
'Know the Lyena '''is an episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis Because of their continuous arguing simba decides to handcuffed kion and Mhina together forcing the two to work together. But things get worst when Marigold get's kidnapped by kiburi. Plot Coming Soon! Transcript (The Episode starts with the rest of the lion guard and simba's Pride waking up to hear someone arguing outside) Bunga: They're arguing, again? Ono: It's the Sixth time this week. Fuli: We have to put a stop to this. Come on. (''The lion guard and simba's Pride went to Kilio Valley and saw Mhina and Kion Fight each other) Isabella: Mhina, Kion, what are you guys doing? Mhina: Stay out of this! This is how we males handle things. (G''rabs Kion's Tail and then whacks him onto the ground) Ha! You wouldn't last a second in fight me! Kion: (''headbutts Mhina) Mhina: (gets up and shakes head) That's it now your asking for it! (Tackles down kion and raises claw) Isabella (to Mhina and Kion): what were you arguing about this time? Mhina: (Points at Kion) Mr.I like blaming things on other over there is blaming me for losing our battle against Evil Kion! Kion: Well maybe if you wasn't distracted we could have got him! Mhina: I wasn't distracted i was trying to save your skin (sarcastically) ''So sorry. You're the Worst leader of the lion guard i've ever seen. Kion: Take that Back! (Starts attacking Mhina again) Kiara: (shocked) I’ve never seen Kion so violent before! Simba: I had enough of this (Breaks up the fight) Mhina: Let me at him! Let me at him! (Trys to fight kion again) Isabella: no offense, guys, but you act like children. Cadance: just because you are teenagers, behave like teens. Simba: Rafiki, hand me the handcuffs (Rafiki hands Simba the handcuffs and simba put it on Mhina and Kion) Kion: Dad, what are you doing? Simba: In till you two learn to work together, you'll remain handcuffed. If you fail to learn that I will have no choice but to banish both of you from the pride lands Mhina: (shocked) Simba, you won't Simba: I'll do it if i have to. So don't try me (Growls at Mhina) Kenai (bear): what will happen now? Nita (bear): now they will learn how to live in harmony, and I think that it will come to them for good Stacy Hirano: maybe we will ask the daughter of Kion and Jasiri or Mohatu to look after them? in the end she is the leader of Lion's Guard. Fuli: (To Stacy Hirano) Sounds like a good Idea Mhina: I'm out of here! ''away and dragging Kion with him Kion: Mhina, can you stop for a minute so i can get up? Mhina: Your not the boss of me, Mate. (Vitani ran up to simba) Vitani: Simba, Marigold is missing! Everyone: What?! Vitani: Kora has been looking for her! I’ve never been so afraid in my life. Stacy Hirano: Vitani, could you bring daughter Kion and Jasiri or Mohatu to look after them? Cadence: if Marigold is missing, Isabella can find her, she is a tyrannosaur and has a better sense than hunting dogs. Vitani: Okay. (Hears Kion arguing with Mhina again an the background. Then they see mhina chasing Ajabu) Ajabu: Someone get this lyena away from me! Kion: Mhina, Stop chasing Ajabu. Beshte: Don't worry Ajabu, i'll stop him. (Go's after Mhina and Kion) Fuli: Me too (Runs after them) Vitani: (Looks back at Stacy Hirano) I better make it quick. (Vitani runs off) Bunga: (To Cadence) Good idea. And we can ask anyone around have they seen her. Jenny Brown: the one who kidnapped Marigold will be in trouble when she finds him Isabella Simba: Right (Left to go ask the animals of the pride lands. Meanwhile Vitani ask Mohatu to look after Kion and Mhina) Vitani: could you tacking care of Kion and Mhina? Mohatu ( New Beginning): yes, of course Vitani: Thanks. They have been arguing for days. (Back in the pride lands, Fuli was asking Askari and Tendaji) Fuli: Have you two seen a lion cub around here? Isabella: how we can plan to find Marigold? Liliput: yeah, how? Tendaji: no, we don't see lioness cub Askari: Fuli, what happend? Fuli: Marigold is missing and everyone is looking for her Isabella: what plan do we have to find Marigold? Liliput: just what plan do we have? Mohatu( New Beginning ): yeah, how we find her? Beshte: We can isabella to find her since she has a better sense of smell. Mhina: Then there’s no time to lose! (He’s about to run but gets held back by Kion) Kion: We must go about this carefully. Fuli: Guys, I see crocodile tracks that leads all the way to the outlands. Bunga: Lets follow the path!! (Runs off) Askari: My, Bunga is really energetic. Fuli: Bunga’s right. We should follow the path. Mhina: I never thought i will ever here those words come out of fuli's mouth. Kovu: (To Kora) Aren’t you going to help us find your Daughter? Kora: Of Course Kenai (cub): Wait...if you’re going to look for Marigold, we will have to come with you. Denahi: After all, I bet she misses us. Nala: Kenai, Denahi, absolutely not! Your place is here at pride rock. You’re too young, and your life could be in danger too! Denahi:(ears drop) Fine, we don’t go out and about anymore. (He and kenai (cub) walks back) Kiara: (feels sorry for Kenai (cub) and Denahi) But Nala, can’t we make an exception? I’m sure Kenai (cub) and Denahi is very capable. Nala: We don’t know where we’re going, and we don’t know what we’ll run into. For all we know, Kenai (cub) and Denahi could be held hostage by the kidnapper as well. This is for their own good. Kora: Where does the path lead, guys? Ono: To the outlands Kora: (Angrily slams his paw down) We must find my Daughter. I won’t allow us to sit around! I’ll make them pay, how dare they take my Daughter...! (He ran towards the outlands) (They’re in the Outlands, following the trail and they see marigold) Kora and Vitani: Marigold! Marigold: Mommy. Daddy. (Kiburi, his float, Shupavu and Helga appears. Everyone gasps) Kiburi: Haha! Mhina: (glares at Kiburi) Don’t make me fight you, Kiburi. Kiburi: Let's see you try Lyena. (Kion and Mhina trys to fight Kiburi but they can't since they are handcuffed together) Kiburi (to Mohatu New Beginning): you can not defeat me Mohatu (New Beginning): I know, but she (Isabella) can (Isabella is charging towards Kiburi. Meanwhile, Helga hisses at Mhina and Mhina jumps on Kion) Mhina: Get it way! Get it way! Bunga: Don't worry Mhina. (Grabs Shupavu and her skinks and flings them into Helga) Mhina: Thanks, Mate Fuli: Come on marigold. (Marigold walks over to Fuli and hugs her) Isabella (to LittleFoot's friends): Petrie, Cera, Chomper and Spike, can you see to it that he has not escaped anywhere? (Isabella catches Kiburi by the tail) Chomper: Yeah Kiburi: Put me down! Simba: She'll put you down if you promise if you will leave marigold alone. Kiburi: I Promise Simba: Isabella, put him down. Isabella : Okay Simba ( she puts down Kiburi) what's we to do now Simba? Simba: We return home (Simba went back home and Muhangus, Muhanga, Laini, Chifu, Kenai (cub) and Denahi ran up to them) Laini: Did you find Marigold Muhanga: Is she safe? Vitani: Yes, She fine (Kenai (cub) scrambles over to nuzzle Marigold) Chifu: We're all glad she is safe. Muhangus: True Isabella:( to bears Kenai and Nita Liliput friends Mohatu New Beginning other dinosaurs and other everyone):what do you think about my help? How did it go? what went well with me? Simba: I went fine Isabella (Kion looks at Mhina) Kion: Mhina, i just wanted to tell you that im sorry for how i treated you Mhina: (Smiles and he puts his paw on kion's Shoulder) And im sorry for calling you a bad leader, Mate. Kovu: (To Mhina and Kion) I hope this means you two won't be arguing no more Muhangus: Please don't be fight no more. All you're arguing keeps me from trying to nap. Mhina: Yep. We won't be arguing no more. Simba: That's good to hear you two. (looks at Makini) Makini you can take off the handcuffs Makini: Sure (Takes off handcuffs) Mhina: Finally! Characters Major characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Mhina * Amira * Shauri Minor characters * Marigold * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Kenai( bear) * Nita ( bear) * Nita * Kovu * Kiara * Nala * Simba * Tendaji * Makuu (mention) * Muhangus * Muhanga * Laini * Chuluun (mention) * Chifu * Merah * Kitendo (mention) * Fikiri (mention) * Makini * Rafiki * Anga * Askari * Kora * Vitani * Ajabu * Jenny Brown * Littlefoot * Phineas Flynn * Stacy Hirano * Petrie * Cera * Chomper * Spike * Msichana Mzuri * Kiongozi Wa Baadaye * Ducky * Cadance Flynn Antagonists * Helga * Tamka * Kiburi * Nduli * Mavu * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Nyata * Waza * Raziya * Jinsi * Evil Kion (mention) * Scar (mention) Groups * The Lion Guard * Mhina's Clan (mention) * Simba's Pride * Shupavu's Group * Helga's Group * Kiburi's Float * Tendaji's Group * Chifu's Pride * Laini's Group * Muhangus’s Armory Trivia * In this episode, we learn that Mhina has a fear of snakes. Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes